popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Conley
Arthur Lee Conley (January 4, 1946 – November 17, 2003) was a U.S. soul singer, best known for the 1967 hit "Sweet Soul Music".[1] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Conley# hide *1 Early life *2 Biography and career *3 Death *4 Recordings *5 References *6 External links Early lifehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arthur_Conley&action=edit&section=1 edit Conley was born in McIntosh County, Georgia, U.S., and grew up in Atlanta. He first recorded in 1959 as the lead singer of Arthur & the Corvets. With this group, he released three singles in 1963 and 1964—"Poor Girl", "I Believe", and "Flossie Mae"—on the Atlanta based record label, National Recording Company. Biography and careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arthur_Conley&action=edit&section=2 edit In 1964, he moved to a new label (Baltimore's Ru-Jac Records) and released "I'm a Lonely Stranger". When Otis Redding heard this, he asked Conley to record a new version, which was released on Redding's own fledgling label Jotis Records, as only its second release.[2] Conley met Redding in 1967. Together they rewrote the Sam Cooke song "Yeah Man" into "Sweet Soul Music", which, at Redding's insistence, was released on the Atco-distributed labelFame Records, and was recorded at FAME studios in Muscle Shoals, Alabama. It proved to be a massive hit, going to the number two position on the U.S. charts and the Top Ten across much of Europe. "Sweet Soul Music" sold over one million copies, and was awarded a gold disc.[3] After several years of hits singles in the early 1970s, he relocated to England in 1975, and spent several years in Belgium, settling in Amsterdam (Netherlands) in spring 1977. At the beginning of 1980 he had some major performances as Lee Roberts and the Sweaters in the Ganzenhoef, Paradiso, De Melkweg and the Concertgebouw, and was highly successful. At the end of 1980 he moved to the Dutch village of Ruurlo legally changing his name to Lee Roberts—his middle name and his mother's maiden name. He promoted new music via his Art-Con Productions company. Amongst the bands he promoted was the heavy metal band Shockwave from The Hague. A live performance on January 8, 1980, featuring Lee Roberts & the Sweaters, was released as an album entitled''Soulin''' in 1988. Deathhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arthur_Conley&action=edit&section=3 edit Conley died from intestinal cancer in Ruurlo, Netherlands aged 57 in November 2003. He was buried in Vorden. Recordingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arthur_Conley&action=edit&section=4 edit *"Aunt Dora's Love Soul Shack", 1968 *"Burning Fire" *"Baby, What You Want Me To Do" *"Day-O", 1969, Jamaican folk song recorded by Harry Belafonte *"Flossie Mae", 1963, as Arthur & the Corvets *"Funky Street", 1968, #5 R&B, #14 pop *"God Bless", 1970, Top 40 R&B *"Ha Ha Ha" *"I Believe", 1963, as Arthur & the Corvets *"I Can't Stop (No, No, No)", 1966, written by Dan Penn *"I Got A Feeling" *"I'm a Lonely Stranger", 1964, solo, re-recorded in 1965 *"I'm Living Good", 1971–1974 *"It's So Nice It's Someone Else's Wife", 1971–1974 *"Is That You Love" *"Let's Go Steady", B-side of "Sweet Soul Music" *"Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da", 1968, #51 pop, #41 R&B, Beatles cover featured guitar of Duane Allman *"One Night Is All I Need" *"Otis Sleep On", 1968 *"People Sure Act Funny", 1968, Top 20 R&B *"Poor Girl", 1963, as Arthur & the Corvets *"Put Our Love Together", B-side of "Funky Street" on Atco Records produced by Tom Dowd *"Rita", 1971–1974 *"Run On", 1968 *"Shake, Rattle and Roll", 1967, Top 40 pop, Top 20 R&B *"Shing-A-Ling" *"Something You Got" *"Speak Her Name", featured guitar of Duane Allman. *"Star Review", 1969, with Tom Dowd, written by Allen Toussaint *"Stuff You Gotta Watch", featured guitar of Duane Allman. *"Sweet Soul Music", 1967, co-written with Otis Redding, #2 R&B, #2 pop *"Take A Step" *"Take Me (Just as I Am)", 1966-1967(?) *"That Can't Be My Baby" *"Walking on Eggs", 1971–1974 *"Who's Foolin' Who", 1966 *"Whole Lotta Woman", 1967, #73 pop *"Wholesale Love" Category:1946 births Category:2003 deaths